


Dinner and Dicks

by skinandbones



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Food Play, Force Feeding, Kinda?, M/M, MGSV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, dicks are the main game really, how do you properly tag this, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps dinner isn’t enough to satisfy a commander’s stomach and Ocelot knows how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but this idea came to mind so I'm experimenting with it. I still get really embarrassed writing porn and gave up trying to do more in the end but hey, I did something. And thanks for leaving comments and kudos on my other Ocelhira fics, you guys make me so very happy xD.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Kaz didn’t find himself to be useless especially when it came to his own dinner plate. Of course he needed help when it came to cutting a piece of meat but to save him the time and effort, he would make sure his choice of meat was cut up into smaller pieces.

This time was different.

His usual dinner nights in his own office alone was abruptly disturbed.

He was given a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and grilled asparagus in front of him. The hot meal sent a pleasing aroma to his nostrils. Even the steak was cooked to his liking. He looked up and found the smiling Russian gun slinger taking a seat next to him, and already taking the set of utensils in hand and began cutting the steak into smaller portions. 

“Your presence here is unnecessary.” Kaz spoken, hiding the irritating tone well as he eyed at Ocelot touching his food. Why can’t he be left in peace?

“I had to make sure our dearest commander was getting his proper meal.” Ocelot replied as he finished his task. The perfectly cooked steak now in smaller square chunks. He placed the knife to the side and poke a cube of steak with a fork. 

“Your help is not wanted. I’ve been doing fine without you bugging into my dinner plans.” Kaz scoffed and tilted his head to the side with disgust as the fork neared his mouth.

“Now, now. Don’t get all stubborn on me.”

“I’m not invalid! I can feed myself just fine!” Kaz yelled back, already tempted to knock the fork out of Ocelot’s hand. 

“But I want to feed you.” Ocelot replied calmly, pulling the fork back. “But if you don’t want to eat…” He suddenly took a bite of the steak and chewed it slowly, adding an affirmative hum as he consumed it.

Immediately, Kaz leaned forward and tried to swipe the fork out of Ocelot’s hand and missed terribly as if Ocelot already expected him to retaliate. 

“Nuh uh.” Ocelot waved his fork at him and poked at another piece of steak before scooping a bit of mashed potato on top. “Indulge me this one night, Miller, and I’ll be out of your way.”

“Tch. As if, you freak.” Kaz’s hand curled into a tight fist and he bit his lip, glaring at the aggravating man in front of him. He was bound to get another headache if this little play of his continued. He won’t be toyed any further. 

“Change of plans. I lost my appetite.” Kaz took his chance to grab his cane and sat up but a hand laid on his shoulder, pushing him down back on the chair as Ocelot straddled over his lap, making sure he settled permanently down.

“The hell you think you’re doing?!”

A smirk graced Ocelot’s face. “Making sure you’re well fed.”

Kaz struggled against the weight on him, even reaching over for the knife on the table but Ocelot was quick to remove it from him. 

“That’s not for you.” Ocelot twirled the knife playfully between his fingers in front of Kaz with the little victory glint before putting it behind him, away from Kaz’s sight. “Why don’t you open that lovely mouth of yours and eat as you’re told.” Ocelot held the fork in hand and waited.

“You asshole!” Kaz tried to hit the man but Ocelot quickly grabbed his arm, adding pressure on the crevice of his forearm. Kaz let out a cry and Ocelot took the opportunity to shove food in his mouth.

“There. That wasn’t so hard.” 

“Fuck you.” Kaz spit the meat and potato out in front of Ocelot without bothering to chew. He rather not give him the satisfaction, but the look in those gray-blue eyes told him that Ocelot wasn’t done with him yet.

“That’s not very nice. I rather not force you but…” Ocelot wiped the mess off his shirt with a tissue. He sighed and took the food in his mouth. He tightly gripped Kaz’s hair by the back of his head and closed the gap between them.

Kaz gasped and groaned at the sudden pain. He felt Ocelot’s mouth covering his, spilling food inside, his tongue forcing the bits in. He cursed at himself while trying to claw at Ocelot, grabbing at the blondish hairs but the pain only intensified as he struggled. He let out another painful cry and swallowed the food that was given to him. He heard a pleasant hum and a nip at his lips.

“Very good.” Ocelot whispered against his mouth and took another portion, repeating the same action but only mashed potato this time. A heaping of it made a mess around Kaz’s mouth as he proceeded to refuse the food but Ocelot made sure he swallowed everything as his fingers wiped the lingering food and back into Kaz’s mouth.

Kaz tried biting his fingers but missed as Ocelot pulled back with quick reflex. Kaz stared at him unpleasantly and pissed off. “You’re not finished yet.” Ocelot spoke again.

“G-get off me, fucker.” Kaz managed to say but Ocelot shook his head disapprovingly with a finger. He removed the red scarf around his neck and used it to tie Kaz’s hand against the chair.

“Not with that tent you’re sporting, Miller. I must say, you’re enjoying this little game.” Ocelot moved his hands toward Kaz’s belt, loosening it and freeing the semi-hard dick out.

“Ocelot…” Kaz gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the firm touches. The hand remained slow over his appendage, stroking him at his own pace until it was fully erected. “Shit!” Kaz bellowed out and Ocelot took advantage as he increased his pace, pre-cum leaking from the tip and coated the entire shaft until slick.

“You have an honest body. Don’t deny free pleasure being given.” Ocelot fingered over the slit, making Kaz buck against the chair. 

There was nothing Kaz can do and with that hand moving to fondle with his balls, his erection throbbed, desperately aching for a quick release. His eyes shut while his mind paid attention to the pleasure, silently begging to go faster. Ocelot then resumed his attention back to his dick, pumping it until Kaz whispered.

_“Please.”_

The hand stopped and Kaz noticed the weight on him disappeared. He let out a small whimper and watched Ocelot removing his pants in front of him. Kaz eyed at the already hard cock and looked up to find an intense gaze right at him.

“Like what you see?”

“What’re you waiting for? Hurry up!”

“Patience.”

Ocelot climbed back on him and centered himself over Kaz’s dick. Ocelot groaned, almost in bliss as he impaled himself downward while Kaz gasped at the tight hot entrance. His head tilted slightly back as he took in everything. Once Ocelot was fully over him, Ocelot started to grind his hips while fucking himself.

“Nnngh… faster!”

“Better than…” Ocelot grunted as he moved. “Steak and potatoes, right?”

Kaz refused to respond and watched how his cock was swallowed entirely. He found himself enjoying the enticing scene in front of him. Seeing Ocelot’s face flushed with bright red and sweat, eyes focusing directly on him as if calculating every breath and motion. He understood Ocelot was in control and he hated everything about him, down to his very bones.

But this. Whatever he called this. He needed it.

Ocelot leaned in, mouth brushing over his lips until Kaz gave in, biting back with revenge from before. He managed to draw a bit of blood and tasted the bitter iron on his tongue. Ocelot didn’t mind and continued ravaging his mouth.

Both of them were nearing their limit. 

Kaz was the first to get off as he cum hard inside Ocelot, filling him entirely and soon Ocelot followed right behind him, spilling all over until they’re both panting and basking in the post-orgasmic glow. Ocelot rested his head over the commander’s shoulder as Kaz steadied his breathing, thinking how much he would want to fuck Ocelot on his own terms.

Having him under him, legs spread and begging to be taken over and over.

“What’re you thinking? Did you enjoy this?” Ocelot purred in his ear.

“Tch. You done?” Kaz questioned. His mind cleared of such thoughts.

“Of course.” Ocelot placed a quick peck on Kaz’s lips and removed himself, leaving a trail of his milky essence dripping down his thighs. He then moved to untie the scarf around Kaz’s hand and cleaned himself afterward.

Once freed, Kaz fixed his pants, not bothering with the mess and figured he’d go take a shower when Ocelot was gone. Taking his support and lifted himself up, Kaz stood and stared at Ocelot looking at the dinner plate.

“The meat is still a little warm. Want the rest?”

As if Kaz had the stomach to eat. His appetite was completely ruined for the night. “You can throw it away and remove yourself from my room.”

Ocelot faked a gasp and patted Kaz’s right cheek in response. “Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

Kaz backed away from him with a sneer. “In your dreams!”

“Suit yourself but if you change your mind, my invitation still stands.” Ocelot gave a mock bow and bid Kaz a good night.

As the door closed behind Ocelot, Kaz clenched his teeth, feeling the leftover taste of bitterness in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave me ocelhira prompts if you guys want me to write something. I can definitely try because I'm just gonna run out of ideas like... now. Please no smut ones, maybe some fluffy MGSV ones. Thanks. :)


End file.
